Raining Hell
by CoffeeAddict92
Summary: When an ordinary canvassing causes the house to blow up and trap Deeks inside, can the others save him before he ends up dead? Will Kensi come clean about her feeling for her Shaggy? Densi! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This plot bunny's been nudging me. Been playing this in my head for quite sometime.**

**A/N: Everything belongs Shane Brennan and CBS.**

* * *

It felt like an elephant was tap dancing across his chest. His left leg was pinned under something really heavy. He frequently had to blink rapidly to clear his vision. He kept seeing three of everything. He couldn't move his body; every time he tried, he felt a white hot stabbing to the left side of his torso. It made a disgusting squelching noise.

Coughing badly, he lifted his head trying to locate the rest of his team through the swirling haze of plaster and dust.

"Kensi? Call-len? S-Sam?" he started coughing again as some of the airborne particles went down the wrong way. He let his head fall back on the ground, and closed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Did he fall through the ground?

He could almost hear his breaths rattling in his chest. Something stung his cheek, and he sure felt something slowly trailing down his right temple.

None of the scenarios gave any hope to Marty Deeks.

He opened his eyes in alarm as something banged loudly. As he saw it, he felt all his air leave his lungs.

it couldn't be happening...

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue. Let me know what you think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you all those wonderful reviews and story alerts! There's not enough Deeks whump in the episodes, but hey! that's why fanfiction exists! **

**Enough rambling! On with the story!**

**A/N: Nah...don't own it. Just playing in the sandbox**

* * *

47 minutes ago…

A Marine was found dead in his house by the newspaper boy. Being a slow day, Hetty sent the entire team to his house till the deceased's next of kin could be contacted.

It was set in a quiet neighborhood filled with old style Victorian fashioned houses. Sam and Callen took the two bedrooms, Deeks the living and Kensi went outside. The two senior agents were in bedroom, looking through the deceased personal effects. He heard Callen's sarcastic comment about the room resembling a pig-sty. It sure did. The whole house looked like a set from a frat party. Kensi was outside, looking for evidence in the small backyard outside. He could see her crouching in the bushes, picking up something and transferring them to a clear Ziploc evidence bag.

Callen poked his head in the living room, where Deeks was sorting through the mail.

"Find anything yet?" he asked.

"Besides the dead body, you mean?" Deeks said, earning an eye roll from the senior agent. "Nah, just a bunch of junk mail. Found this though-" he lifted the laptop from the floor. "Gift for Eric." Callen took it, flipped open the lid and saw the password protection screen pop out.

"Hey, G," Sam walked in, and said, "Better come and see this."

Callen turned around and left; the laptop tucked under his arm. Deeks stood up, brushing his jeans. A second later, he bent down, looking closely at the grayish white substance that had stuck to his denim. He rubbed the powder between his thumb and first two fingers before smelling it. It was so pungent Deeks nearly went cross eyed.

"Jesus, whoo."

He moved towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands. To his alarm, as soon it touched the water, it turned a pinkish red. He scrubbed vigorously, splashing water everywhere. Sam walked in, and stopped, taking in the detective's antics, flailing his limbs like a frantic monkey.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, reaching out and turning the faucet off.

"It won't come off," Deeks said, scrubbing his hands on his jeans again. Sam looked at his bright pinkish red spotted hands. Hiding a smile at his predicament, he said, "What were you doing?"

Deeks pointed at the carpet that was littered with the powder. Sam moved in closer and crouched down. Unlike Deeks, he used a small brush and dusted some of it into a bag.

"Looks like a dry dye. Drop it in water, and you have pretty much a permanent marker."

"I don't want to be marked," Deeks declared.

"Marked by whom?" Kensi asked as she walked in, laden with evidence of her own. Callen followed her in, shutting off his phone. They both saw Deeks' hands and asked, "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault," Deeks said, sounding like a whiny teenager. Kensi could no longer contain her laughter and soon Callen and Sam joined her. Deeks tried looking hurt, but ended up smiling anyway. He'd dip himself in purple paint and look like Barney the dinosaur if it meant he could hear Kensi's full laugh.

"Alright guys. Very funny," he finally said. "We should get back to Ops. There's nothing here anyway. Maybe Eric will have a better luck of finding something out."

Still chuckling, Kensi and Callen headed for the door. Sam stopped to give the place once over before following the other two. Deeks stopped to give one last glare at the offending powder lying on the carpet.

That's when he saw it. The sunlight was now streaming in through the horizontal blinds down the windows. Because of the different angle he stood at, he understood why he had missed it earlier.

He looked back and saw that the rest of them already left. He contemplated to call them back. Instead he moved in closer and shuffled forward on his haunches. Carefully, he touched the fine wire sticking out under the carpet. The curious cat in him leaned in for a closer look.

In hindsight that was his biggest fault. He felt a faintly audible metallic thud under his left boot, eyes widening in horrified realization.

* * *

**Deeks is the curious cat, isn't he? Remember what Hetty once said 'Being curious is good, unless of course, you are a cat.'**

**love to hear your thoughts as reviews! Let me know how bad a hurting Deeks do you want? Its directly proportional to Densi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Poor Kensi...I kinda feel bad for her. But fear not! Deeks is Deeks...**

**A/N: Game is looking...game sees nothing :(**

* * *

Outside Kensi was just placing the evidence bag in her trunk when a massive whomping force knocked her over. Disoriented, she stood up, supporting herself against her Cadillac. She saw Callen and Sam on the ground, staring at the house they'd just exited. Or rather what was left of it.

The house had caved in a like a matchbox. A plume of smoke was billowing out from one of the shattered front bay windows. She took a few shaky steps, heart thudding painfully. Dust and plaster swirled in the late morning sunlight. As she watched, a few tiles slipped down, shattering on the ground.

All around people were exiting their homes, staring horrified at the house. A few cars in the vicinity had been jostled so hard that their alarms had gone off.

"Deeks…" she whispered. She looked at Callen, who was staring at the destroyed house. She doubted if he was even aware of the cut above his eyebrow. Sam looked at her worried.

"Deeks! Where's Deeks?" she cried, voice rising by a few octaves as she started moving towards the wreckage. Sam caught her before she could launch herself at the wrecked place.

"Kensi, you can't go in there. It's not stable." She struggled.

"Deeks' in there," she said. Sam's face clouded over with concern and worry for their fourth member of their team. Trust Deeks to land himself in the worst situations. He had the uncanny ability to do just that.

"Help's on the way," Callen said, joining them. He winced and placed a hand over his now bleeding cut. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't know, G. One minute it was alright. Now it resembles like ground zero. What triggered it?"

Kensi barely heard their exchange. She pulled out her phone and dialed Deeks' number. She half expected to hear the tarrying beeping of no connection. To her extreme surprise, she heard the tell tale ring on the other end. "It's ringing. His phone's still ringing." She kept the phone glued to her ear, eyes on the house, half expecting the blond detective emerging from the swirling dust like some sort of movie sequence. But nobody came out; the call went to voicemail after a minute of ringing.

"He's not picking up," she said. Callen looked at Sam; none of them really knew how to console her. Saying anything seemed a hollow hope. It would've taken a Superman to withstand that cave in.

The wailing of cruisers and ambulance on the scene gave Callen a chance to escape the look on Kensi's face. He nodded to Sam and moved away to meet the uniforms. A large truck arrived shortly afterwards, men spilling out, all wearing hardhats. Eric must've set fire under their asses, for their response time surprised him.  
Callen spoke with the head, nodding gravely. Then he walked over to them.

"Chief Lopez says they're gonna have to wait another 15 minutes before they could start extracting. The house is still unstable and shifting. They're bringing in some of the sniffer dogs from the local LEO's K-9 units."

"But Deeks could be badly injured. He needs medical attention! Now!" Kensi said, her emotions barely in check. She felt like shaking Callen till his teeth rattled. How could he be so calm?

"So do you," Sam said, pointing to her arm. Surprised, she looked down to see a cut on her right bicep. It was just a scratch, and Deeks could be- She turned away, running her fingers through her hair.

What wouldn't she give to see him again, to hear his surfer drawl that he vehemently denies, his eye crinkling smile that she swears (never aloud) lights up her life.

"Don't you dare die on me, Shaggy," she whispered, the first tear escaping her eyes, leaving a trail on her cheek.

* * *

**What's gonna happen to our beloved detective? Keep reviewing! I apologize for the really short chapters. I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**And for those who asked me about plaster dust, I made the house of bricks and stone, not wood. So plaster of Paris has to be a component of the structure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all those reviewed and set the story to alerts! It's wonderful opening the mail each morning!**

**This isn't a death fic. I can't kill Deeks, dear me.**

**A/N: Still don't anything!**

* * *

Deeks had the weirdest dream. He'd just taken a header off the Niagara Falls. Halfway down, he'd realized, there was no water and concrete rushed up at him at an alarming velocity.

Deeks opened his eyes, head pounding violently. Dream or not, his head felt like he'd taken Olympic worthy header on to a pavement. Through the swirling dust he could just make out his position. He looked down where his legs refused to budge. A large slab of concrete sat squarely on it. His left leg was pinned and movement wasn't the wisest of decisions. From the agony that ripped through him, he was sure it was broken. There was no illumination, only a grayish haze. He lifted his arm, noticing the various cuts and bruises on it and touched his face. It came away sticky and a coppery smell reached his nostrils. Great, a concussion- check.

He coughed as the dust settled down, going down his throat.

"Kensi?" he croaked.

He winced at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like he'd done ten revolutions in a microwave.

He closed his eyes, breaths labored. What an absolutely shitty way to die. He'd always imagined it to be a stray bullet, a wrecked car, even a coronary. But honestly dying like this sucked. It wasn't that- cool.

Eyes still closed, he heard a faint noise. Through the pounding in his head, he could hear the klaxon bells.

Great, now my head's going loopy, he thought, wishing the noise would stop.

When it didn't, he opened his eyes. He felt so tired; closing his eyes back again seemed a really good idea. But the annoying alarm wouldn't let him.

It took him another forty seconds to realize his ass was ringing; his phone in his back pocket to be exact. By that time the phone had stopped ringing. Slowly he reached down, careful not to move his torso too much. His left side hurt, and he really didn't want to inspect the damage, not in the least bit curious to see what else was wrong with him.

It started ringing as soon as he freed the phone. His vision swimming, he held it almost to his nose, trying to see the screen. An adorable picture of a smiling Kensi stared back at him. In truth he saw three of her, courtesy of the mother of all concussions.

God, he had never been so happy to hear from her. He was actually suddenly really glad she'd changed his ringtone for her number to klaxon bells. God bless her competitive soul, he thought. He hit the answer button.

"Nice of you to call, Princess," he rasped.

* * *

Kensi nearly dropped her phone when she heard his voice.

"Oh my god. Deeks! Are you okay?" Her raised voice made Callen and Sam close in, some relief crossing both their faces. She hit the speaker on her phone and they all heard his labored breathing.

"Yeah. Not that good, Fern."

"Deeks tell me everything you can see. How bad are you hurt? Don't try to be a hero," Sam said.

"Left leg hurts, pinned under a slab. Yep, definitely broken. Mother of all concussion, head hurts." He sounded like a little kid in the end. "Bruised ribs, might be broken; I'm not moving much. Other than that I'm fine."

"The hell you are," Kensi interjected in an incredulous tone.

"Can you see where you are?" Callen asked motioning to Chief Lopez. Behind him, a few dogs came trotting behind him, on their leash.

"Yeah, it's sort of dusty and smells weird. I think it's the basement. I must've fallen through the floor," Deeks gasped in the middle of it. Kensi looked ready to push Sam away and go looking for Deeks herself. "Jesus, that hurts."

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked, worried, when she could only hear him taking shaky breaths.

"No kidding. How far is the rescue?"

"At least twenty," Sam replied. "The house looks like a war zone now. You ending up in the basement means they'll have to extract carefully or your shaggy ass will be a pancake."

"Nice visual, big guy," Deeks rasped. "Might wanna hurry up."

"Sit tight, Deeks," Callen said, seeing the men already starting to move bits of the house.

"Yeah? Well I ain't going anywhere."

Callen shook his head in amusement.

"Move out!"

They all turned in unison as the men near the wreckage suddenly started moving away. A moment later with a massive groaning noise, the only standing stone wall on one side gave away landing on the pile kicking up a storm. The entire structure went down several feet shaking the ground.

Kensi clapped her hand to her mouth in horror as she realized what it meant. The phone in her ear suddenly beeped harshly. She mutely stared at the words 'No Connection' that blinked steadily back at her.

* * *

**What will happen? Keep reviewing!**

**A/N 2: My hospital shifts starts again tomorrow morning. Between upcoming exams and 36 hours intern shifts I'll try to post regularly.**

**-Love, Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know it's been way too long. I've been busy with university exams and night shifts. And in the middle of all that, my laptop decided to take a break. So anyway, thank you again for all the lovely reviews.**

**A/N: Nah...don't own it**

* * *

Deeks closed his eyes in pure reflex as a sudden gust of force blew the dust and debris. The loud bang sounded directly overhead and he opened his eyes in alarm.

Deeks stared in horror as the chunk of concrete directly above him gave away and hurtled towards him.

And for the first time he knew the old adage of seeing someone's life flash before their eyes was true. He saw himself when he was a shaggy haired kid, looking up at his drunken father from the barrel of his shotgun, his years with Ray, his days at the LAPD, the first time he met Kensi at that MMA gym.

Kensi.

That was the last name he remembered.

The slab of concrete settled with a loud crash, sending everything around flying with the force.

One Marty Deeks could only thank his twisted humor of his guardian angel when he opened his eyes. What he saw, filled him with both relief and trepidation. Relief because he was alive; somehow the slab had ended up with one end against the wall, too wide to go down all the way.

But what it had done is trap the detective in a tomb. Deeks raised his arms in the darkness feeling the coarse material under his fingertips, trying to find a seam. But he came up empty. He definitely did not want to die of suffocation. Bracing himself he pushed up. But the white hot stab of pure agony made him drop his arms and whimper in pain. Taking shorts puffs of breath he tried to block out the pain as much as he could.

There was a faint scraping noise and the slab inched a few centimeters down. In his panic, he held up his arms again, as if his almost fading strength could hold up the two-ton slab of concrete.

Finally his adrenaline ebbed down and he could feel his arms getting heavy. He tried resisting against closing his eyes, but a sleep sounded so very good.

"I'm sorry Kensi," he whispered finally letting the darkness engulf him.

* * *

From the back of the paramedic's van Kensi could only sit and watch as the men slowly and steadily pulled off the collapsed structure. Her bicep had been stitched, but she had refused any painkillers.

Leaving Sam to keep an eye on the younger agent, Callen had headed back to Ops. Hetty was currently threatening the dead Marine's Navy Commander in revealing what his latest mission was. Apparently Henrietta Lange was still a much feared name and the Commander had sent a detailed report.

Kensi stared at the chaotic scene, fingers absently picking at the edges of the bandage. She couldn't even begin to describe what state of mind she was in. it had been nearly an hour since the wall collapsed. Sam kept updating her every five minutes.

If Deeks died- she mentally scolded herself for even thinking like that. Deeks couldn't die. If he did, she'd shoot him herself. She could almost hear her say, _"Where's the love, princess?"_  
Kensi smiled to herself.

"Kensi!"

She snapped out of her reverie at Sam's voice. Scrambling down from her perch she quickly made her way across to the older agent stood. He'd been helping too for Sam wore a hardhat and his face and arms were streaked with dust.

She was just about to ask him when she caught sight of the stretcher on the ground just outside the danger zone. A few paramedics were already working around it, hiding whoever it was from view.

She moved in closer till she saw the pale arm sticking out, covered in dust and unmoving. Steeling herself she walked forwards till she could see his face. The female medic had placed an oxygen mask over his face while the rest were busy with securing him to the stretcher. From where she stood she could see the bloody pant leg of his jeans had been cut. Standing on the right side, she couldn't much see what injuries he'd suffered to his torso. Judging by the thick wad of bandages, she didn't think it was something minor.

As she stared at the limp figure of her partner, he suddenly cracked open one eye. Turning his head slightly, he looked at her. Neither of them said anything. When they lifted him up to transfer him to the ambulance, he weakly lifted one hand. She caught it immediately. Brushing her thumb across his pale dusty knuckles, she smiled. He did too, just before his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts Don't forget to review!**


End file.
